


Good Man

by AmazingGracesPouringDown



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Sadness, non corrupt lord commander, this is the most beautiful thing ive ever been prompted for, will have GaryCato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGracesPouringDown/pseuds/AmazingGracesPouringDown
Summary: DUDE CAN YOU DO LIKE AN AU WHERE JACK (lord commander) NEVER WENT BAD AND TOOK CARE OF GARY AND THEN INTRODUCED HIM TO AVOCADO AND THEN THEY FALL IN LOVE AND QUINN IS LIKE THEIR BFF!!!! AND LITTLE CATO IS STILL A BABY!!!!!!!!!liljim94 on tumblr graced me with this beauty. And who am I to ignore.





	1. Death, Call my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Jack. Jack and Gary. If Jack isn't a good dad, then the Lord Commander is a church worker.

Gary watched blankly as the world moved around him. His eyes were wide and glazed, no longer seeing anything but the dark after image of an explosion.  _The_ explosion. 

He sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair, the seats next to him empty. Vacant. His Dad was gone, his Mom... never was here to  _be_ gone.  People walked by in black, tears down their faces but none turned to him, only to the sleek wooden picture frame sitting on a bed of flowers. There his dad stood, smiling at him, holding his helmet under his left arm and saluting. 

He promised his dad he'd have bunches and bunches of adventures, but how could he? He didn't have anyone to have them with. He was 11 for Christ's sake. Some people started to turn to him, saying things he didn't bother listening to. He must look pathetic, clutching a jar to his chest. Mooncake was resting inside, eating a leaf. Gary sniffled as the earthy taste of unbelievable grief coated his tongue, then dropped star-like tears onto the lid of the jar. He was alone. There was a man in a suit waiting for him when this was done. He was gonna take him to a place with other kids like him. Gary asked if it was like a school, but he didn't answer. 

He stared unblinkingly at the picture of his dad. Willing him to walk closer and sit by him, rub his back like he used to. To tickle him until he cried and spilled the beans on what was bothering him. To sit and stargaze until the stars left with a rising sun, to hug him, to say its gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay.  _Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay._

"Gary?" 

He looked up from his dead stare. There stood a man in Infinity Guard blues, he was an alien, though Gary wasn't sure what race, he just started xenostudies in school. The man was green skinned, with a large round head and sharp teeth. Gary was two inches taller. "Gary.. my name is Jack. You dad was my best friend."

Gary ignored him, he didn't want to hear anymore 'your father was a great man's, no 'im sorry for your loss's. Who were these people to grieve when Gary just lost his whole word, his  _future_. They just lost another 'good man' but John Goodspeed was more than that, he was a father, a damned great one. He wasn't a perfect man at all, but he didn't try to hide his flaws, and he didn't try to make Gary hide  _his_. 

"Your father was insufferable at the best of times."

The sudden and unexpected comment made Gary flinch out of his thoughts and turn his head. "He always crouched when I spoke to him. Like I couldn't be an equal without his eye level." The alien, Jack, smiled sadly. Gary opened his mouth to speak, surprise in his eyes. He remembered his dad mentioning a man named Jack, he was always present in his dad's stories, but this is not what he was expecting. His dad had always spoken of 'Jack' like a man of John's own stature and size, maybe even bigger. Not this. 

Now actually looking at Jack, he sported various band-aids, and purple bruises. He must have been with John before he- yeah. That had happened about 5 days ago. It had taken the Infinity Guard a few days to arrange the funeral service. Gary couldn't find the words he wanted to ask. 

Jack finally had Gary's attention. He wasn't going to waste it. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**eminent explosion detected - initializing_radiation_protocol_1** _

_Take care of my boy, Jack. Gary will trust you, just... just don't walk on eggshells around him, it sets his anxiety off. He can tell when you lie._

 

_John!!? What are you talking about? We're doing this together-_

 

_Sorry Buddy._

 

 **_lock-down_ ** _**initiated by user_Goodspeed_** _

 

_John!_

 

_Promise me you'll take him on bunches and bunches of adventures, Jack._

 

_John-_

 

_Promise me._

 

_I promise._

 

_Good. Before I go, tell him one thing for me...._

 

_**airlock 3 is ready to open. on your command, sir**  
_

 

_I'll see you around Bud._

 

**_user_Goodspeed_ has departed the vessel_ **

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

 

Jack sat next to Gary, swallowing down the memories. They made his eyes throb. 

"He never listened." He spoke gently, trying to let Gary come to him. If Gary spoke on his own, it would help initiate some sort of trust with Jack. "I told him saluting in that picture would make his head look big..." 

Gary let out a surprised laugh, forgetting his pain for a moment.

"You told him that?" 

"Yes. It's completely true! Look!" Jack, gestured wildly to the picture across the isle. Gary's congested giggles became slightly louder. Other patrons looked over, some sadly amused, others mildly irritated. They left them alone though, no one had the right to yell at Gary for being at his dad's service and  _coping_ with it. 

"He always had a big head..." Gary wiped his eyes, smile disappearing. Jack waited. "Says- Said, Grandpa had a  _huge_ head. I'll grow into mine... he used to tell me that all the time." Gary paused, the young boy swallowing before bursting into sobs, leaning into Jacks shirt and just  _crying_. Jack rubbed his back which only succeeded in making more cries echo. 

"Let it out..Kiddo." Jack used a term he had heard John use when regarding his son. The Human standard language is...difficult for Jack. He has troubles with pronouns and names. Though John had insisted names did not have to be preceded with a 'the' despite his native language's traditions.

Gary cried for what seemed like hours, the room emptying out before he finally stopped. The manager of the venue waited politely, the service was over. John Goodspeed was now a stone in the ground. His final words written on it per Jack's request. He needs to have Gary visit it sometime. Now, he needs to heal.  

Gary was practically asleep on Jack when a man walked up.

"Excuse me..?" 

Jack and Gary looked up. 

"I'm Frank Hostill. I'm a CPS agent."  Jack froze. Shit. He forgot that Gary has no one else to go to. "Gary needs to come with me now so we can get him a room at the orphanage before sunset." 

Jack felt the moment Gary tensed, he could practically smell the  _fear_ and panic coming off him in waves. The boy hid his face in Jack's side. 

"Can he not sleep at his house The Frank?" He asked, not bothering to pay attention to his words. Gary had just relaxed, and he seemed to finally accept his dad was gone, after 2 and a half hours of straight crying, the child was exhausted and emotionally dependent of Jack for now. Jack was the closest thing he had to his dad besides the creature 'Mooncake'.

"No. He has no one family to care for him. He will be taken to the Wyoming State Orphanage." 

"What?!! That's across the country! I'm not going!" Gary had burst out before Jack could respond.

"Sorry Kid, rules are rules... maybe you'll be adopted within 3 years." 

That was the wrong thing to say because Gary up and bolted. They tried to chase him but he locked himself in the bathroom. The man was clearly apologetic. Jack would learn later that he was also an orphan, who went through the same things.

"Gary! Come out!" 

"No! I'm not going! I'm gonna leave and go far away! BY MYSELF!" 

The man looked panicked. 

"There isn't a window in there right?" 

"No." Jack responded. 

 

 **_Take care of my boy, Jac_ ** **_k_ **

 

Jack blinked. "The Frank.... could The Gary stay with me? I am a member of the Infinity Guard so I already meet the standard for the inspection."

The Frank smiled.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Gary was pulling a suitcase and Mooncake behind him. The blonde boy had spent pretty much everyday with Jack since then, they've become fast friends. 

"Gary. You are being slow." He called to the dragging boy, unlocking the door to his house. The process of becoming Gary's guardian was taxing, both on Jack's mental health and Gary's. They stepped into the large open plan living room. "Here is my The Home."

It was a nice house. Gary's room was the second largest upstairs, with its own bathroom. Jack's room was huge.

"Jack why is your house so big?"

"Because it was home to my whole family before they went back to our planet."

"Cool!" 

Jack smiled, the boy was like John in every way. He has improved in the past few weeks, but there are still problems. The pain wont ever completely go away, but time will heal. Gary has nightmares 6 nights out of the week, but the counseling has shown progress. Panic attacks are common and unpredictable, but both Gary and Jack were taught how to deal with them. 

Gary had started a new way to cope, with the assent of his therapist. The picture of John rested on the far wall in the living room. When he felt uneasy, he would talk to the picture. 

Jack had tried to get him to visit John's grave, but that had ended up in a night spent crying and locked in his room. 

Mooncake is still alive surprisingly. Gary knows a lot about bugs and takes excellent care of the little green insect.

It was gonna be okay. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gary was 14 when he accidentally called Jack dad. 

 

Gary, at 13 had enrolled into the Infinity Guard, dutifully training and learning. He was a star student.....for the most part. He had difficulties with ships. They had been working on it when Gary had exclaimed.

 _"God, Dad!_ I know where the pressure gauge is!"

They had both froze. 

That was the worst Gary had been since John.

 

At 18, 1 year before Gary graduates, he met a Ventrexian named Avocato. They became fast friends. 

A year later, it went 'tits up' as Gary would put it.


	2. The Cat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary brings home a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and angsty.  
> The way I like it.  
> I spent WAY too much time rewiring this.

 

Gary was exceptionally _happy_ today.  
  
Not that Jack thought that was bad, it's actually really good. Gary hasn't had a slip up in a year or two, but the 18 year old was almost ready to graduate from the academy.

The blonde had finally controlled his fear of just being _on_ ships, though he still gets anxiety attacks at school, they're fairly tame and sparse. Today is a Monday though and Gary hates Mondays, those are the days he has the crisis aversion classes.

Classes where he is taught to value the life of the many versus the life of the few.

John had troubles with that when they were in the academy.

It must be a human thing. Jack was certain it was. Humans were unusually centered around the value of life. 'Morals' they were called. He had learned about it in school when he was very little.

Of course every race has morals, but humans were strange. Most Homo Sapiens valued them even higher than any law, but the few who didn't, usually were extremely criminal and monstrous beings.

Jack never asked in class but maybe these human morals are what makes them _human._

Gary was certainly as human as it got.

Jack had spent all day waiting for Gary to return home, upset at something he disliked in class. Something he had to do but refused and found a better solution. Just like John. And the poor boy didn't even know how similar to him he was.

Jack was just settling with some papers from work, he had a impending mission and as new captain of his squad he had mass amounts of paper work to file, when Gary came home. His smile large and permanent.

"Greetings Gary. School was good?"

"Oh crap yeah!"

He threw his backpack on the floor and gently removed his jacket, folding the brown leather gently and hanging it.

"How were your classes..?"

"Great!! There's this new guy in CriAv! He's a big cat and his name is Avocato, with a T."

The hyper teenager rambled excitedly, animating his hands to emphasize his excitement.

"What is the Cri..Av?" Jack asked, before Gary could continue.

"Crisis Aversion 202. Anyway! This cat guy- well Ventrexian as he calls himself- he's in my class and I totally tripped like a huge idiot and knocked his books over. So like the massively handsome hero I am, I helped him pick it up.

"And I looked up and I was all like _whoa dude you're_ _a_   _cat!_ And he's all like _I'm a_ _Ventrexian idiot._ And we talked all class cause we were in the same simulator group. He’s awesome and his name is Avocato with a T. We did the clasp of friendship and it’s so awesome!!!”

So Gary made a new friend. The…..Avocado with a T.

“So The Avocado with a T is your friend?”

“No, Jack, it’s Avo _cato_. And yes, we did the amazing ritual of friendship known as the clasp of friends!”  
  
What is this Clasp of Friends? 

“What is that? I was never taught this human act of friendship.” Jack was not aware of such an act. Did he forget or was a new one added. Jack couldn’t keep up with the ever changing hand gestures humans enjoy.

Gary seemed surprised.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

He grabbed Jack’s hand and squeezed it hard. Jack was confused, this was a simple handshake, what makes it special?

He asked Gary just that.

“No, this is important because it’s between two friends, and it binds them to copious amounts of adventure and _awesomeness!”_

“Oh.”

Gary withdrew his hand and smiled.

“I’m inviting him over tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

Jack was ecstatic, the human therapist said having friends would be beneficial for Gary, and even therapeutic.

“Of course!”

“Awesomeness!!!”

* * *

The next week after more talking, Gary saw Avocato in the hall on his way to Deep Space Survival 01. 

 "Hey! What's up friend?" Gary called. 

"Oh! Hey, it's you. What's up man?" 

Gary bit his lip, suddenly nervous. He took a deep breath.

 _"Hey-you-wanna-come-over?Cause-like-you're-awesomely-badass-and-I-have-questions-about-our-group-project?!"_ He said this in one speedy breath and and sat waiting in a awkward silence as Avocato stared at him.

Then, the Ventrexian smiled.

"Sure man, I'd love too."

Gary nearly passed out on the spot. 

* * *

Jack was excited, Gary was bringing his friend. He noticed a deep connection between them just from Gary's side, and he hoped this newcomer would show the same. Gary deserved nothing less.

When they came walking up the front steps, Jack could hear Gary animatedly talking about The Mooncake. A deeper and rumbling voice responded in kind. 

"He's my little space buddy!"

"Really? How long has this bug lived?" 

"7 years!" 

"Holy shit dude."

"I KNOW!!!"

Jack smiled, he shuffled his papers as he heard the main door open in the next room over.

"Jack! I'm home!!" 

And a quiet,

"Jack?"

"My caretaker." He said, as if that answered anything.

"Ah."

There were footsteps and suddenly Gary came in with a Ventrexian who clearly was a year older, in Jacks eyes at least. He could tell by the whiskers on the cheeks, he and John spent 4 years studing Ventrexian culture due to their high amounts of feline members on their team.

"Greetings."

Jack could tell this The Avocato was smart, he wasn't as shocked as expected when facing someone like him raising a human boy.

The furry man raised a hand in hello.

"Hey, I'm Avocato."

"I am The Jack." 

The Ventrexian looked at Gary who gave him a _'don't bother'_ look. 

Gary introduced them then raced off to show Avocato Mooncake. 

 

"DUDE, Oh my crap!! He's gonna love you!"

"Okay."

Avocato was long used to Gary's personality, and he found it quite endearing sometimes. And annoying.

He was brought to a room with posters and writing all on the wall. 

**Captain Gary**

**It's a Monday**

**~~||||~~   ~~||||~~ |||  
**

 He was impressed at the little tank for the fat, green caterpillar. The little guy lived in luxury, that's for sure. 

"Hey Mooncake! This is my best friend Avocato!"

He pulled out the bug, which suddenly became lively and moved around on the humans arm.

"Wanna hold him?"

The sudden question startled Avocato.

"Uh, nah I'm not really good with-" 

The little green fuzz was deposited onto a paw, and it simply turned and looked at Avocato. Ventrexian and Caterpillar locked eyes, an almost divine moment was created. Gary, sensitive to this kind of thing, remained quiet. There seemed to be a judgement passed and the caterpillar began to earnestly climb over Avocato's arm and clothes, seemingly satisfied with whatever it saw in him.  

It sat on his head, and Gary cooed. 

* * *

 Later that evening, they sat at a large table, chips and snacks left out while they spread various sheets around them. 

A little green caterpillar freely crawled around, moving from arm to arm of the table's two occupants, only stopping to snack on some leaves Gary laid out for it. 

"Okay, so our senario for CriAv is ' _imminent explosion'."_

_You have three crew members trapped outside during an explosion crisis, if you choose to save them, there is a high chance you will kill all on your ship, if you don't, you will save the crew, but not them._

Gary and Avocato worked tirelessly and finally came up with a decent senario where only one person dies. Gary had a problem with it but they couldn't find a solution to rescue the last one within the parameters of the senario.

"Damn. I would find a way. No one's gonna die." He claimed seriously. 

"Sometimes you really can't control it, Gary." Avocato said gently.

"Yeah...doesnt mean I can't try."

They finished packing their stuff and messed around before an tired looking Jack walked in, dressed in his Captain blues.

"Hey Jack! Where are you going so late?" Gary asked with a smile still lingering on his face.

The man responded. "A Mission."

Gary's face crumpled instantly, Avocato making a concerned noise in the back of his throat.

"How long?" 

"Approximately an Earth week."

Gary said nothing. He stood, the wooden chair squeaking against the floor as it was pushed back. The blonde grabbed Mooncake and left, going upstairs to his room. 

Avocato stared after him, confused.

"Is he okay?" He asked Jack.

"Yes. He just worried. I will show you to the door, The Avocato."

They gathered up and left. 

Jack left a note on the table reading:

_Gary, it is a simple transport mission, I will be back in a few standard days. Remember to eat your human breakfast and go to school early. You may have anyone enter our home while I am absent._

_\- With caring emotions,_

_Jack._

 

* * *

 

The next two days Avocato saw Gary, but the human barely acknowledged the other man. 

Avocato didn't take it personally, he was clearly dealing with some problems, so he gave his best friend some space. 

It was that night that he got a message.

It was from Gary.

_Having a bad time right now. Can you come over? Like I need a friend ASAP. I'm freaking the crap out. You don't have to if you don't want to. You know what? Never mind. Sorry for being a bother._

**_\- Sent 9:45_ **

It was 9:50.

Avocato grabbed his backpack and left his house. 

* * *

He walked up the steps to the big house, noticing the darkened lights. He bit his lip and knocked, waiting.

The door opened soon after Avocato picked up the sound of quiet shuffling feet and sniffles past the door. Gary peaked out the crack and widened his eyes at Avocato. He quickly wiped his eyes and opened the door fully. 

"H-hey, Big Guy!" He played off his tears and the Ventrexian decided to humor him.

"Hey, can I come in?" 

"Yeah!"

They walked through the dark halls to the back of the house, where the only lit room in the house was. The living room.

Gary hugged his arms to his stomach and sat on the couch.

Avocato sat on the other end. The silence stretched on for a long time until Gary finally broke the awkwardness.

"My dad d-died, going on a mission. I-I'm afraid Jack will leave too.  _So afraid._ " There was a small terrified sob.

Avocato suddenly felt cold, never knowing this side of Gary. The one with a vacant, glossy gaze. Dark, tired bruises circling bloodshot eyes, his lip bloodied and split from biting it too much and too hard. 

This was not the happy, funny and lively Gary.

This was the  _real_ Gary. 

Without thinking the Ventrexian scooted along the couch so he sat thigh to thigh with Gary.

He hugged him sideways as he listened to his best friend's tale of fathers, explosions and adoptions. And after all of the crying and sniffling, all Avocato could think to say was.

"You have me. If anything happens... you still got me, Gary."

And the human  _broke._

There were wet heart wrenching sobs for an hour before they quieted to hiccups and small whispers of-  _I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry._  

Avocato broke with him, and the man found himself doing something he never thought he'd do again.  

There was suddenly a soft, continuous rumbling in his chest. It startled Gary, but even more so Avocato. He hasn't done that since he was a baby resting with his mother after a nice feeding, belly full and warm with milk.

He was about to apologize when Gary relaxed into him and melted against his side, clinging to him. Avocato, unsure of what to do, laid them down so Gary rested on top of him and they were comfortable laying down. The soft rumble continued well after Gary fell asleep and Avocato began to drift off too. But not before a quick thought of- _I would do anything for Gary. Anything._  

The sudden and intense realization almost woke Avocato fully, but he continued to doze until his eyes closed and sleep took him.

The next morning, Avocato woke before Gary and decided to make him breakfast, he wasn't eating, that much Avocato could tell. 

They didn't bother going to school. They just lazed around, and when Gary had an anxiety attack, Avocato would instinctively begin to hug him and vibrate his chest. Because he found it to be the best way to calm Gary.

Not because he wabted to. No way.

* * *

 

Two days later Jack came home to a super long and super hard hug from Gary, and a relieved smile from Avocato. 

After that, Gary was fine again. Though, Jack noticed that Gary seemed to bring Avocato over almost every day-not that Jack minded- the 19 year old helped with dishes and made his son.. made Gary happy.  That's all that mattered. 

They were surprised when Avocato showed up on their porch two weeks later in a state of utter panic. 

In his arms was a squirming, crying, orange ball of fluff. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avocato purring would be awesomely soothing.  
> Let me know what your think on my tumblr!!!


	3. Hush Little Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Avocato suddenly has a BABY. And he doesn't know what to do with it.  
> GARY HELP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh this is so exciting  
> SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I LOST HALF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I UPLOADED IT.

 

It was 9:30 on a Friday night, and the sun was dipping below the horizon and hastily taking the light with it.

Gary Goodspeed found himself standing on his front porch, blinded by the orange sunbeams that seemed to only exist to blind Gary himself before they inevitably cease existing in the night sky.

Avocato stood there and waited. Gary stared slack-jawed at him, the Ventrexian's glossy yellow eyes were wide and frightened. He held the baby in gentle and steady hands but his body shook and he was filled with panic. Gary - for once- was speechless.

"Gary? Is everything alright?"

Jack's soft call came from the house, though Gary could hardly hear it through the muddy thoughts in his head. Was he overreacting? Was this Avocato's sibling or something? A cousin? It wouldn't be right to assume such a small baby is Avocato's own spawn.

Would it?

Avocato bit his lip as the baby mewled, a noise which -in any other situation- Gary would claim was totally a cat thing. As the baby began to fuss and cry, Avocato looked to Gary in panic. The vulnerability and fear in those yellow orbs made Gary's heart twitch painfully.

There was a noise behind Gary. Jack had made his way out the front door to see whatever had caused such palpable panic in his - in John's boy. "Gary? What is the mat- oh. Avocato.. who is that?" There was a small orange Ventrexian in the much larger one's arms.

Once Jack had actually brought attention to the situation, Gary and Avocato broke out of the trance they were in.  
Avocato was the first to speak.

"Gary. I need- _fuck-_ I need help. Some girl I dated like a year ago just showed up and left him. I _don-_ I don't know what to do!"

Gary had never heard his best friend sound like this, this was a panicked and scared version that he's never dreamed of seeing. Avocato was a buff 19 year old dude, the man never got scared, ever, trust Gary, he's tried.

This wasn't that Avocato, this was the Avocato who's parents left him on Earth at 7, the Avocato who had struggled with abandonment issues at the start of their friendship. This was the Avocato that purred when Gary clung to him in the bathrooms at school because of CriAv induced panic. This wad the Avocato when his mom died and he wasn't invited to the funeral and cried on Gary's shoulder for an entire weekend.

Despite all the times Gary has witnessed this Avocato...

He's never once seen fear like he's seeing now. He fumbled for a moment before responding.

"It's..it's okay come inside. Let's go, Big Guy and uh...Small Guy.." He stepped away to let them pass, ignoring Jack's plethora of questions.

They quickly came inside, the darkness slowly falling down upon the large house.

The small Ventrexian was crying earnestly now, making little movements of frustration and anger. Avocato held it at arms length, watching it with unsure eyes. His arms shaking and fumbling with the moving mass of baby.

Gary quickly stepped up and steadied Avocato's hands with his own, glancing into his eyes before asking- "May I?"

Not knowing what Gary meant at first, Avocato stood there dumbly for a moment before nodding and laying the kid in his friend's arms. Gary adjusted the baby immediately, making those strange human 'baby noises'.

When Gary finished moving it, it's head rested in the crook of his elbow, and it's tiny feet were pressed against Gary's other bicep.

The blonde began to move his arms slowly in a side to side motion, hugging it close. His voice was soft, tiny whispers of _its okay baby, don't worry, I've got you.._ were audible only to Avocato and certainly the baby. Ventrexian young had exceptional senses, since they usually cant see after birth, they must learn to listen and smell before they see.

It's a good thing it's mother ( _the bitch_ ) had kept it for the 4 months baby's require breast milk and such.

Gary looked so focused at that moment. He was a natural, knowing exactly what this baby wanted. Avocato knew jack shit, he didn't even know what gender it was! How was he supposed to support a child?

 _"Awww,_ little baby.. shhh. Your dad's over here.." Gary seemed so _parental._ Avocato observed them as the baby ceased to cry and began to fall asleep, making soft cries until Gary moved closer to Avocato himself.

_It must have smelled me.... how Gary knew that I'm not sure._

The thought paused in his head when the baby was back in his arms, asleep and relaxed.

He watched Gary in wonder.

* * *

  
Jack was confused, very confused. Why does Avocato have a small Avocato?

Gary and Avocato were clearly upset, but Jack wasn't sure why. Gary and Avocato had set the tiny Ventrexian on the couch, leaving Jack with the little alien.

He spoke to the small one softly. Like he did with Gary while he was also young and nightmare riddled.

Through the walls he heard Gary's quiet tenor, the soft yet reverberating rumble of Avocato's bass, and the calming hum of the microwave heating some coffee and hot chocolate.

Jack listened closely.

* * *

  
  
"I don't know what to do Gary!" Avocato gripped the coffee mug tightly, grinding his sharp teeth as the ceramic made a strained creak. "How am I supposed to take care of him?"

Gary bit his lip. "It's gonna be okay, Big Guy...."  
"I mean... What am I even gonna name him? How am I gonna feed him? I'm still in school!!" Avocato put his hands over his large ears, dropping his head between his elbows as they rested behind a steaming cup on the table.

".....Maybe I should give him away..."  
Gary froze mid sip of his hot chocolate.

**_"No."_ **

The dark tone startled Avocato. He looked up to see Gary set the cup down onto the mahogany wood, three inches from a coaster. "If you do that then I'll just adopt him. And I wouldn't forgive you." The absolute seriousness in the humans voice made Avocato swallow hard. "He needs a dad. He needs you, Avocato."

Avocato dropped his head in defeat.  
"What should I do then, Gary?"

Gary sighed and then looked Avocato straight in the eyes. "Stay with me... we can do this together. We always do better together."

Avocato felt that feeling again. That one where he knew he couldn't say no to Gary. "Would Jack be okay with that?"

"Jack wouldn't mind dude, it's totally good."

"......okay, Gary."

Gary simply smiled. It was such a raw and happy smile that Avocato actually believed they would be okay.

"Well. That's settled.... what are you gonna name him?" Gary asked with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"I don't kn-" Avocato cut himself off as Jack walked in. A confused look on his face.

"The Little Avocato is beginning to wake. He seems to want comfort."

Gary suddenly perked up, and Avocato knew what he was thinking. "No Gary."

"Yes! Avocato!!" Gary stood with a short bark of laughter. "Name him Little Avocato!"

"Gary.. He can't have the same name as me."  
The blonde deflated, disappointment visible in his slumped shoulders.

"So I guess Little Cato it is."

Gary whooped with joy, then quieted with an "oops" after a cry came from the living room.

* * *

  
  
It was a few weeks later when Little Cato started to crawl. And by crawl, Gary really meant _claw._

The little tyke moved quickly, moving on all fours and trying to balance on two legs like his bipedal observers. Unfortunately, this meant he was learning the use of his sharp nails, a trait Avocato was not admitting to being proud of. In fact, Avocato really didn't want much to do with the little one, he left Gary and Jack to watch him and hardly held him now that he could travel on his own terms.

This didn't sit well with Gary, but he knew the Ventrexian would come around. He hoped it was sooner than later. This kid deserves a caring parent.

Gary was sitting at the table, book thrown about haphazardly, when his calf erupted in sharp needle point pain. "Uhh oowwwww!!" He shoved his chair back and looked down, only to see orange ears and a tuft of blue hair.

Little Cato giggled as he continued to slowly and painfully climb Gary's jeans.

"Hey there, Little Guy!" Gary picked him up, carefully prying him away from his stinging leg. "I'm not a tree bud!"

The small Ventrexian laughed in such a innocent way, Gary choked up for a second.

"Where's your dad, buddy?" The child shrugged. It was amazing to Gary how intelligent the child was, before he could even speak. He understood much of what Gary said, despite not being able to speak back.

 Little Cato began to grab Gary's cheeks, making little noises. Gary grinned. 

"Wanna play hide-and-seek?"

Little Cato squealed in delight. 

* * *

"Hey Gary, where's the brat...?" Avocato came walking into the living room half an hour later. He wasn't expecting  _this._ Gary was frantically pulling at his hair, mumbling to himself in fear, like when he can't handle his thoughts. "Gary?.."

" _I lost him...."_

Avocato froze. _"What?!"_  

Gary looked to him with wide eyes. The blonde took a deep breath. 

"I was playing hide and seek with him and he disappeared. I've been looking for an  _hour_!" Gary had tears on his eyes. "I'm such a fuck up....m'so sorry.." 

Avocato simply began to search the rooms, he wasn't worried at first, really only helping for Gary's sake, he hated seeing the man cry. 

But the longer Avocato heard Gary mutter to himself about the kid being hurt or lost? The more frantically Avocato searched. He suddenly wanted to  _hold_ his baby, to make sure he was safe and warm. 

He panicked too. 

 

20 minutes later, they had searched the whole house, Gary had collapsed on the floor when he began to question if the kid had gotten outside and wandered away. 

He kept muttering to himself and asking if Avocato hated him. 

"Gary. Calm down.. please. I don't hate you, it was an accident."

Avocato wasn't sure who he was convincing anymore. 

* * *

 

Jack walked back to the front porch with Little Cato on his shoulders, they had visited the pond next door to see the butterflies, Gary had always enjoyed that so Jack figured this child was no different. It was a successful mission. 

He opened the door and was hit with the sound of Gary crying. Jack rushed in And froze. Gary and Avocato were on the floor, the room trashed around them.

"Gary?! What is the matter?"

Jack wasn't prepared for the shouts of surprise and relief when the two looked at Jack and then his charge.  

The small child was pulled gently from his shoulders and enveloped in the large furry arms of his dad. 

Gary, on the other hand gasped at Jack and collapsed on the couch. "You had him the  _whole_ time??!"

Jack, as usual, was confused. 

"Yes." Gary laughed wetly and glanced at the two embracing behind Jack. 

There was pure _love_ in Avocato's eyes. And Gary knew he had finally come around.

* * *

 

Another month passes and both Gary and Avocato were on break for a week. 

"Let's take Little Cato to the park!" Gary jumped in front of Avocato, bouncing excitedly.

The little one had started to babble and say random vowels, as if trying to talk. Gary wanted to have fun with his friend's child before the break ended. 

"Fine." Avocato relented, letting Gary pull him into the house to grab their things. Fifteen minutes later, Gary packed the toddler into a play outfit and changed into his best looking casual wear.

"Let's go!" 

* * *

 

Gary and Little Cato had spent almost two hours swinging, playing and sliding. Avocato watched with increasing fondness as he saw Gary lift his son into the air and sing. He knew Gary would do anything for his boy. 

He didn't know how he felt about that. 

They finally packed up to leave and headed home, but Little Cato had started to fuss uncontrollably. Gary tried to sooth the child, but nothing worked. 

They finally returned home and Little Cato had not ceased his fretting. 

"Is he okay?" Avocato had asked, he was holding his son in his arms, rocking him slowly and shushing him.

"Sometimes kids just cry to cry." Gary had said unconvincingly. The poor kid was red faced and warm to the touch. 

Before Gary could suggest anything else, the small Ventrexian stopped making noise and went  _limp_ in his father's arms. 

They couldn't wake him. 

 

* * *

 

They found themselves in a hospital, Gary and Jack sitting silently while Avocato paced endlessly. 

The were told that Little Cato had contracted diptheria. A human disease that was so rare they took it off the human WHO watch list years ago. He collapsed because Little Cato was so young and a Ventrexian, the illness was 5 times as worse and spread quickly. They requested a transfer for the serum, but...

They didn't think he would last the night. 

* * *

 

Gary bit his lips to bloody shreds, Avocato punched a few walls, and Jack was silent. 

They were soon allowed into Little Cato's room, with instructions to call the nurse if anything changes. The doctor had given the boy the serum, but it was a fight. 

If he survived the night, his chances skyrocketed. If not.....

Well.

Gary sniffled in the dimmed lights, pressing his shoulder to Avocato's, drawing comfort and providing support. 

They could hear the rapsy wheezes coming from the impossibly small figure on the bed. The oxygen mask had nearly engulfed his face. 

Jack had gone to grab some food for Gary and his friend, leaving them to their own. 

The clock read 12:15 am.

They watched patiently, rubbing soothing circles into orange fur. When the nurses came in to check on the child, their faces were grim.

"He's gonna make it, Avocato.." Gary had whispered an hour later, breaking the other from his self appointed vigil. 

"How could you know?! What if he doesn't Gary?" The Ventrexian paused. 

"What if I lose him?"

Gary didn't hesistate. 

"You'll still have me. You still have me, Avocato."

Avocato _cried._

 

Four hours later, the nurse came in and smiled. 

"He's gonna be okay." 

Avocato dropped to his knees there, holding his baby boy's much smaller hand. Gary sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Jack stepped into the hallway with the nurse.

He waited. 

 

"Gary..." 

Gary looked up, Avocato had tears on his furred cheeks again. The larger man stood up and walked to Gary. His eyes were wide with relief and glossy with tears. 

"Thank you. Really." 

Gary laughed, uncomfortable with the sudden attention, his exhausted mind racing a mile a minute. 

"Heh...well What could I say, you've done that for me  _way_ more times before and I know it's probably nothing like this, but I feel so grateful when you do that. Plus Little Cato is my life now too. And I would do anthing for that Little monster and I would do anything for  _you_ cause I-" 

Gary was cut off, a set of lips on his. He closed his eyes and felt heat explode in his chest as his best friend  _kissed_ him, and he kissed back.

Large hands fisted Gary's collar as the kiss deepened, then ended with Avocato pulling back, eyes shining. 

" _Thank you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?
> 
> I think this chapter was sub par. I may go back and re write it.


End file.
